


Twisted

by CaptainKota



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Military, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKota/pseuds/CaptainKota
Summary: A small detail goes out to check on a missing patrol, and thing goes worse from there
Relationships: nope
Kudos: 8





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for The Legion goes to BHVR, I did not create those characters   
> Also credit towards my partner for helping me edit this!

Twisted

Four. It had been four hours of straight driving. They had been ordered to find a small group that had gone missing halfway through their patrol. Captain Lauralei V. Sauer grumbled under her breath, the ride had already given her a massive backache. A chuckle came from the front passenger seat. Sergeant O’Riley, the Captain’s right hand man, turned sideways in his seat and looked at the grumpy officer.   
“Worry not ma’am! We’re about at the scene!” The Sergeant reached around and tapped the leg of the gunner, a Private Wyatt Mack., “Get your shit ready! We’re on scene in two!”   
At this call both the Captain and Sergeant unclipped their seatbelts and grabbed their respective rifles from the floorboard. Corporal Addison Marshal, their driver, stopped the Humvee and yelled back, “Go time!”   
At his call Lauralei kicked the door open and quickly stepped out into the jungle, rifle up and sweeping the landscape. She was followed by the two men,- the gunner stayed in the mount.   
It took a moment for the Captain to comprehend what was in front of her.   
There was a massive burning heap of metal, presumably once a Humvee itself. As the three got closer the bodies came into view. Each one was massacred in horrific and inhuman ways.   
Lauralei groaned at the sight. “I hope whatever caught up with them didn’t stick around.”   
Muzzles continued sweeping through the trees. Lauralei called out, “Sergeant! Call this in, we’re gonna need a full blown extraction team for this.”  
The sergeant quickly obliged  
The only noises in the next moment were the roar of the fire and the quiet footsteps of the operators, then Sargent’s radio crackled on. “Golf-5, all units are currently tied. Backup ETA hour and a half, remain on site.”  
Lauralei growled, “Jesus almighty! You’d think we were back in-“   
Before she could finish her sentence a scream came through all three of their radios. The Corporal reached up for his radio. “Private? Status report.”  
The request was met by silence. This time the Sergeant tried, “Private, answer now.” Silence again.   
Unseen, a figure rose up behind them. Covered in all black, with the exception of a mask depicting a twisted smile. The figure slid a knife from its pocket. The Corporal turned around and his eyes widened. He raised his rifle but before he could fire, a black blur flashed out of the forest. The other two spun, just in time to see the Corporal carried off, only leaving behind a splash of gore. Both the Captain and Sergeant snapped their rifles up, but the figures had disappeared.  
Lauralei cried out, “Christ! Sarge! What the fuck was that?” 

The Sargent bit back a curse. “I have no idea! Swivel! Swivel!”   
The figure reappeared behind the Sergeant; in a blink it had reached out and lifted him off the ground. He shouted out and tried to spin and shoot, to no avail. A laugh as twisted as the monster’s mask rang out, before an evil whisper: “Memento Mori.”   
Then the figure buried a knife deep into the operator’s chest. With one final twist he fell limp.   
Lauralei fired at the being, but the bullets didn’t seem to affect it at. The Captain heard rustling from every side of her. She braved a glance to both her sides. Similar figures emerged from the forest, each toting a different twisted mask. Lauralei spun in place, trying to find an escape that wasn’t there. It only took a few seconds for her to be completely surrounded. Her heart pounded heavily as she heard the same demented whisper hiss, “We. Are. Legion.”   
A hand wrapped around her throat, and she felt herself lift off the ground.

The agents watched her through the one way window. Captain Lauralei Sauer. Her gear was coated in blood, and she stared forward with soulless eyes.  
“It’s been three days, sir, she hasn’t said a word.”  
“Just... keep trying. We have to get something on her, they won’t authorize PDRL without a statement.”  
“I still can’t believe they found her like that, sitting in her own team’s organs.”  
“No joke, apparently she kept repeating something about an... entity? And a legion? Psych can’t make heads or tails of any of it.”  
“Well, we’ve done what we can for now. Let’s get lunch then take another shot at her.”  
Lauralei looked straight at the two, as if she could see them, a twisted smile on her bloody face.


End file.
